


Video Games and Blowjobs

by clardycat7



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Smut, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4344155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clardycat7/pseuds/clardycat7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and his girlfriend Ellie love video games, but there's something else they love a little bit more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Video Games and Blowjobs

"Take that, you dick!" I shouted triumphantly, tossing the video game controller onto the coffee table and throwing my arms up.

"I can't believe I just got beat by my girlfriend." I laughed at Michael's bewildered expression, taking his controller out of his hands and settings it next to mine.

I tossed my leg over his, straddling Michael's waist. His hands immediately went to hold my waist, stroking my skin under my tank top.

"Sorry baby, I guess I'm just better than you." Michael pouted and I laughed, leaning forward to kiss his lips softly.

I placed my hands on his chest, bringing my body a little closer. "Want me to make it up to you?" Michael smirked.

"You always know exactly what I want Ellie." I giggled and kissed Michael's jaw before slowly sinking down to my knees between Michael's legs, keeping eye contact the whole time.

I reached up, grabbing the button of Michael's jeans. His chest started to rise and fall quickly as I undid his jeans, pulling them and his boxers down just enough for his cock to spring out.

"Fuck baby." I smiled at Michael's reaction as I licked at the head. I wrapped my lips around the tip, sucking hard. "Don't tease." I laughed but complied, taking Michael's dick down my throat and bobbing my head. Michael moaned loudly, tangling his fingers in my hair. I hollowed my cheeks and sucked hard, running my tongue underneath his heavy cock.

"Oh my fucking God, Ellie!" Michael shot his load down my throat, hips stuttering.

I pulled off and wiped my mouth, fixing Michael's jeans. When I finished he pulled me up into his chest, giving me a deep kiss.

"God, I love you." I laughed, pecking his lips again.

"I love you too. Another round?" Michael raised an eyebrow.

"Of sex?" I scoffed and slapped his chest.

"Of video games, you horndog." Michael laughed, kissing the side of my head.


End file.
